


Undercover Feelings

by TopsyKretts



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopsyKretts/pseuds/TopsyKretts
Summary: Schmidt and Jenko are working undercover on another case where a new illegal drug is being sell, only this time, the buyers are not buying it for themselves. The case already has Schmidt reconsidering his feeling towards Jenko, and then the dealer 'happens'.





	Undercover Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :D I'm so so late with this fic. I've watched the movie when it came out and every now and then re-watch it and always say I'm going to write something, but never actually get to it.  
> English is not my first language so when I'm about to write a fic I know is going to take me twice as long, so I try to be really sure I will have the time to do it. Now I think I may have :) also, about this, I’m so sorry for all the errors :(
> 
> Ok, so this is not quite a case fic, I mean there is a case but is mostly just background. The main focus will be on their relationship and feelings towards each other. Oh and it will be pretty short, two chapters probably, three top.   
> That being said, I really hope at least one person reads it haha, I'm not too hopeful but I really hope someone does :D hope you enjoy!

It wasn't really fair to blame it all on this particular assignment. Schmidt knew that. His feelings had probably been developing since long before but… god, this mission had him noticing Jenko's insanely hot body in ways he never did before, and that included the time when he accidently walked on Jenko putting on some boxers after taking a shower, back when they were living in Schmidt's parents' house.  
Schmidt had been all sweaty and dirty after finishing his chores on the backyard, just exhausted and dying to finally take a shower, when he distractly walked into the bathroom and saw a very naked, very not shy at all, Jenko putting on some black boxers that said 'orgasm donor' in capital red letters on the front. And ok, sure, Schmidt did look at his partner's... package that time, but only because those stupid big red letters caught his attention, nothing else. The moment had been awkward, sure, or at least on his end. Jenko didn't seem to mind. He simply said:

"Hey man, you're out of soap." While still arranging himself inside of the tight underwear.

Yes, definitely awkward, but not incredible awkward. They were both guys. They could even share a communal shower and that would be normal for fuck’s sake! True, even if you do share a communal shower with other dudes, you're definitely not supposed to look down past the neck line, but still. Occasionally guys did look at one another's... anatomy, for comparison purposes and such.

But that was normal. Just like walking into your best friend putting his boxers on and being drawn to look down there by evil capital letters and the word orgasm, was normal. Or fine, not completely normal, but pretty much normal yes.

What wasn't normal, not in a million light years or so, was having you eyes glued to your best friend's mostly naked body, watching every fucking perfect muscle flex and expand in sync with the music, waiting anxiously for the moment he drops the last piece of his clothes wanting to lick every drop of sweat off of his perfect skin, while feeling your jeans getting tighter and tighter down where it mattered... that, was not normal. Not even remotely. That was the complete opposite to normal because, what the fuck? Schmidt wasn't gay. He wasn't even bi. And neither was Jenko.

No, Jenko punched little black gay kids. Fine, so he punched them before knowing they were gay and not because of some racial thing or whatever, but still. He might have acted all respectful and shit after that human sexuality class he took when they infiltrated to college, but that didn't mean he would really be ok with that. And what was Schmidt even thinking?  
Was he actually considering telling his partner he has the hots for him just because this stupid mission had him appreciating the male body- ok, so maybe not the male body, but Jenko's fucking greek god body, in ways that made him want to jump out of the closet he didn't even know he was in?

'Fuck.' Schmidt thought, cursing himself because, really, he was in so much trouble.

And it must have been showing on his face because a guy sat next to him on the bar and said:

"You're supposed to be enjoying yourself." Leaning a little closer to his ear so he could hear him through the loud music and the bustle of the crowd in the club.

"I'm sorry what?" Schmidt replied raising his voice so he wouldn't have to speak directly to the man's ear.

"Enjoying, you know? As like... having fun?" He said raising his hand to call the bartender.

The man was tall and slim, was wearing some really tight pants and had a spider tattoo on his neck. So it was decided, until Schmidt knew his name, if he ever got to hear it, his nickname for him would be Spiderman. He could already picture Jenko laughing his ass off when he told him Spiderman had been hitting on him.  
Because that was what was happening here, wasn't it? What straight man would come to this club? Well, besides him and Jenko, that was.

"So you're undercover here?" He heard the guy say and almost fell off his sit.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" Schmidt asked turning to look at the man besides him, for the first time in the night taking his eyes off his partner dancing on the stage.

"Undercover. Dressing all casual like a nobody, when you're probably a banker or a stockbroker." The man said smiling. "I don't know, you just strike me like the kind that's good with numbers and stuff."

‘Oh ok’, Schmidt thought feeling relieved, his cover was intact. This guy was good but not that good. He just needed to stick to his story and he should be fine.

"Well, actually, I am a nobody, as you put it, that's not a cover." He replied smiling back. "I work here on the maintenance area."

"Really? I never would have guessed it. But I've never seen you around. Did you just started?"

"Yes. I started at the beginning of the week so..."

"I see." Spiderman said looking him up and down while taking a sip of the drink Schmidt didn't register him getting.

"Well, maintenance boy, you don't really seem to be working right now. Can I buy you a drink?"

Yes. Definitely flirting talk. He was sure now.

"Uh, umm, sure. Why not?" He replied, not finding quick enough a good excuse to refuse him.

And that clearly pleased Spiderman. 

The man waved at the bartender and asked him for 'the usual', which turned out to be vodka. Schmidt took a sip from the drink and then turned his eyes at the stage, feeling a whole lot better when he saw Jenko looking back at him. He was still dancing for the women, and few men, gathered in front of the stage, mastering his cover, but Schmidt knew his partner got his back even if he wasn't right beside him at the moment.

"Come on, you can drink at ease." Spiderman said bringing him back from his thoughts. "Or is it that you fear I'll get you drunk and take advantage of you?" He continued, leaning closer to him to whisper that last part directly on his ear.

"Hey, um... listen." Schmidt said feeling his face starting to hit up because, what the fuck? No one ever hitted on him! He wasn't used to be the one saying: sorry, I don't know how to put this nicely... but he had to say it. He definitely had to. "Listen, I- I'm straight ok?" He finished forcing himself to look at the man's face so close to his own.

"Oh really?" Spiderman asked with a wicked smile. "Then how come you've been sitting here for a whole hour looking at that piece of ass over there?" He said turning his eyes to... Jenko?!

Fuck! Had he been that obvious?!

"I- I wasn't-." Schmidt tried but the man only laughed. And suddenly he was leaning even closer. His mouth pressed to his ear and a firm hand sliding up his leg.

"It's fine if you look." Spiderman continued while caresing his thigh, dangerously close to his groin. "He is really gorgeous."

And damn he was so right. Jenko's body moving was the most hypnotizing thing Schmidt had ever seen. His muscles were so defined and... hard? Were they as hard to the touch as they looked? Schmidt wanted so badly to know. But his skin seemed soft. And those little moles on his back. Schmidt had seen his partner shirtless more times that he could remember and always had this... craving, like, wanting to trace those little moles with his fingers. Fuck that was messed up. He knew it. This started long before this assignment.

Ever since they became friends in the academy, his feeling for his partner had only been growing stronger and stronger and at some point, Schmidt realized he loved Jenko and he even admitted it to him. But it was like a bro's love, right? A friends slash partners kind of thing. Right?

Yeah, right. If only he could fake ignorance again. That would be blissful. But there was no point in denying it anymore. He was head over heels for Greg Jenko.

"See?" He heard Spiderman say in his ear. "Your whole body is saying yes. You're already so hard but you can't let go."

And damn, he was right again. Watching Jenko dry humping a girl they had getting on the stage, was killing him, both with want and with jealousy.  
The way Jenko was moving his hips back and forwards in a crazy rhythm, grinding his groin onto the girl's waist, was making Schmidt wish he could trade bodies with her.  
He was so hard on his pants that it was embarrassing. Lucky for him the club was dark and no one was watching him. No one, but Jenko.

He helped the girl off the stage and continued with their choreography, but his eyes were set on his partner. Schmidt could see his eyes going from him to the man next to him, Spiderman, and then travel down to...

"Fuck! Stop touching me man!" He said trying to get rid of the hand going up his thigh.

"Why? You're clearly enjoying it." The man replied pressing his palm to Schmidt's hard dick through his pants.

"Hnn, no! I'm not enjoying it.Come on, this is gross man." He insisted nervously fearing Jenko might see. "Would you just let go?"

But the man didn't. His grip on Schmidt groin was stronger now but not at all painful. In fact, he hated to admit it but it was just the right amount of pressure his aching cock was begging for.   
It felt so damn good. And his face was probably giving him away. Fuck. What if Jenko could see?

Schmidt looked up to see and Spiderman followed his gaze.

"He's probably straight, you know?" He simply said, using his free hand to turn Schmidt's face towards him. "He could have his choice of woman, or man. You think he would-?"

"No." Schmidt interrupted him suddenly feeling heartbroken and empty. Just like he did when Melody rejected him before prom and Jenko laughed at him for even thinking of invite her, only five million times worse. 

Because this wasn’t some silly highschool crush, no. He loved Jenko so much but he was bound to be rejected by him, time after time. Now he finally realized that.

"No, I- know, he would never be interested in someone like me." Schmidt finished, grabbing his drink to take another sip. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could get drunk and stop feeling as miserable as he was feeling.

Before he got to drink, however, Spiderman was taking his glass from his hand.

"You know, I got something that could solve your little problem.” He said as he took a small white pill from his pocket. “One of these on his drink and you could get lucky with that guy, or let him get lucky with you, either way, he would enjoy it, I promise it. Come on, I like you, I’ll give you a free trial so you can see for yourself what I’m talking about.” And with that he dropped the pill in Schmidt’s drink and handled it back to him.

~~~*~~~

Schmidt slammed the bathroom door open and stormed inside. Luckily no one was there to see him walking funny with the mother of all boners.

Fuck that had been insane. Spiderman had turned out to be the dealer, so that was their biggest, ok maybe their only, lead in the case so far. Schmidt couldn't let it pass. He needed to, as captain had put it so… so many times, infiltrate the dealers, in this case Spiderman, find the suppliers. And so he went with the flow.

He let the bastard drug him and then, well, get touchy with him. Touchier than before, that was, he had been touchy since the start.   
Spiderman had wanted to take him to his car but Schmidt insisted that his shift was about to start. So instead, the man took him to the hall leading to the restrooms and there he pushed him against a wall and kissed him.   
It was desperate and messy. Just a clash of teets, a swirl of tongues and an exchange of saliva. The man was fucking his mouth with his tongue, for crying out loud, biting his lips from time to time, and Schmidt was completely grossed out but... he was going along with it?  
Fuck it had to be the drug.

It left people literally begging for sex, horny as hell but weak and disoriented, completely willing and anxious to get fucked. And the captain had say this was going to be exactly like the last two times but this was nothing like that.   
Kids weren't buying this drug to get high at school or at parties. Fucking adults were buying it to slip it into someone else's drink and have easy free sex. It was just like any rape drug only victims weren’t reporting it because they feared no one believed they were victims as technically, or quite literally actually, they “begged for it”. 

But they were victims of sick fucks and this case sucked in so many ways. But he couldn't stop to think about that now. He had bigger problems at hand.

When Spiderman begun to take off his belt, right there on the fucking hallway, Schmidt had to put a stop to it. He said he felt like throwing up, made a face, god blessed acting class for his convincing interpretation, and that was it. The man was saying his goodbyes quicker than his hard on disappeared.  
And Schmidt was thankful for it, he hated the feeling of that thing poking his hip. Now he was alone in the bathroom, that bastard gone, his own erection pressing against his pants, and all he had to do was really throw up to get that thing out of his system.

And he was heading to one of the toilet cubicles to do precisely that, when suddenly, the door of the bathroom slammed open behind him and he froze in place.

"Hey, Schmidt! you ok man?" He heard Jenko say almost out of breath, as if he had ran there. 

But wait- had he? Ran off the stage to come find him? But why? Could it be that he saw him leaving the bar with Spiderman almost attached to his back, his dirty bony hand firmly grasping his ass? Because god that had been disgusting and beyond embarrassing. He really hoped his partner hadn't see that!

"I'm- I'm fine dude. Just needed to take a piss. What's up?" Schmidt replied, trying to sound completely normal but not daring to turn around with the tent he sported in his pants.

"Hum- what's up with you? what just happened back there?" Jenko asked, clearly not buying Schmidt's 'all is cool' act.

Dear lord, he needed to think in something or the whole situations was going to turn real bad real fast.

"What you mean? It's all peachy here." He said pretending to be inspecting the cubicle.

"What I mean?" Jenko said now sounding incredulous. "That guy on the bar, he was all over you. I thought he was like- molesting you or something."

"Pff... molesting me? That’s crazy man."

"No it's not, Schmidt, it can happen to guys too, you know? There's nothing to be ashamed of, you're not the one at fault."

"Dude, would you just... cut it out with the human sexuality crap?" Schmidt snapped, already feeling the drug starting to kick in and wanting nothing but to be left alone before he could embarrass himself furter. "I know, ok? Guys can be molested and sexually harassed and stuff too, but that's not what was happening there!"

"Fine, whatever man. I just thought I saw... nothing, it was probably nothing." Jenko replied averting his eyes, clearly a little hurted by his partner's outburst.

And Schmidt felt awful about it. He wanted to apologize already, but right now, this was for the best. He really needed Jenko to leave so he could take care of his growing problem without jeopardize a friendship of years. 

But that clearly wasn't happening.

"If he wasn't molesting you, what the fuck was he trying to do?" Jenko suddenly said coming to stand besides him. "It was dark but I saw him touching-"

"Fuck, Jenko!" Schmidt blurted out not being able to keep his mouth shut for another painfully minute. Spiderman was the dealer and sooner or later he was going to have to tell his partner that. It was probably for the better to get it over with now.

"That's what he was trying to do, ok? He was trying to fuck me, man." He continued, watching his best friend's eyes go wide. "He's the dealer, he was trying to sell me the drug by giving me... a free trial or something." 

"He- he drugged you?!" Jenko asked starting to freak out.

"Come on, this isn't the first time we've been forced to, or accidentally, taste the fucking product."

"No but- we've only ever been high together, I mean- this is the first time one of us is high while the other isn't." Jenko said in a rush, his eyes still comically way too open.

"Meaning what?" Schmidt asked running out of patience. 

He could feel his cock swelling up all on his own while his legs started to feel weaker and his arms heavier and... was it possible? that he was feeling his tongue loosing up a little? Like it was ready to spill his dirtiest secrets without his brain's consent?

"You’re saying that since you're not high, you can take care of me?" And oh god, ha he really suggest that?!

"What?" Jenko said not catching up. It usually took at least three to five minutes for him to do so.

So one mississippi, two mississippi, three mississippi.... one hundred and twenty mississippi-

"You’re saying you want me to help you... wear off the drug?!" Uh... that was faster than expected. Who would have know?.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying." Schmidt heard himself say as he took one step inside the cubicle.

And god this drug was fucked up. Was he really asking his best friend, best good looking guy in the world, best good looking straight guy, good looking straight ex-homophobic guy in the whole fucking world... help to get off?! This was insane.

Or so he thought until he saw Jenko take a step towards him and into the cubicle. But that- that couldn't be right.

Damn, Schmidt thought, Jenko hadn't paid attention when the captain explained to them what the drug actually did, had he? And of course, he obviously hadn't take the time to read the documents and files eather, right? So he was probably entering the bathroom thinking he would help Schmidt threw up the drug and then hold him still through the usually rough trip until it ended.

But that was so not what Schmidt needed right now. He needed a hand on his dick, a mouth, anything with the ability to move up and down his length repeatedly until he could come, because god, he needed to come so bad. So he needed to scare Jenko off so he would leave him to it, and hope his own hand could do the job even if he felt his limbs losing strength. Fucking drug.

"Listen, Jenko." Schmidt said hating that he already sounded out of breath. "Is too late to throw up the drug. I can- I can feel its effects already."

"I know- I can see them." Jenko surprised him by saying, his eyes suddenly going to Schmidt's crotch for a brief moment.

He felt his cock twitch just for the intensity of that stare alone and, suddenly, his best friend's looks struck him like a lighting.

Jenko was still wearing his stage clothes. Black leather pants that fitted him way too tight and left nothing to imagination, a black vest completely open that showed that photoshopped like chest and arms -god those arms-... and that was it, nothing under the vest and probably nothing under the pants neither, for fucks sake. He looked like a fucking porn star. 

Schmidt felt like drooling at the sight but wait- did he hear that right?! Did Jenko just say "I can see them..." meaning the effects of the drug, meaning Schmidt's obscene erection?!

"Jenko you should go now." Schmidt said taking another step back, feeling the edge of the toilet against the back of his knees now. "I have to- take care of things."

But his partner only followed him, stepping now completely inside the little cubicle with him. And he looked confused, mostly, but also... strange, in a way. Schmidt couldn't quite read this new look on his face and it scared him. Could it be... disgust? Please vietnamese Jesus don't let it be disgust.

"I thought you said I should help you wear off the drug." Jenko said after a moment of awkward silence.

"I- I did, did- did I?" Schmidt stuttered nervously, not really knowing how to get himself out of the mess he was in. "Look, I don't know man, I- I just... I need to-"

"Come. You need to come." Jenko said plainly, looking down at his crotch, this time for a while longer. "It will be painful if you don't Schmidt. I heard the captain explain how the drug works, you know?" 

Wait- what?! Was he hearing this right? Jenko knew what Schmidt needed and he was still in the same room with him? Never mind the room, in the same galaxy as him?!

"Man, you've been quiet for half a minute and that's the longest you've been quiet- ever. You sure you're not about to pass out?" He heard Jenko said and damn he was right. He was being weird, well, weirder than usual.

"I wont pass out, I'm just- trying to process what you're saying." There, that should buy him some time to answer the question of 'what the fuck?! Is this really happening?!'

"Hey, there's nothing to process. You need help and I'm offering it. Ok? We're partners so... I got your back."

"Jenko, I can't accept-"

"Man I'm only offering a handjob, ok?" Jenko said defensively, looking anywhere but to Schmidt's face. "I'm not- gonna blow you or anything and I'm not gonna fuck you. So chill out." 

And fuck, how could the guy be so erotic even when listing the things he wasn't going to do? 

Schmidt heard a small whine echoing in the bathroom and it took him several seconds to realize it came from him. It caught him so off guard as it caught Jenko, apparently, if his startled face was something to go by, and that was perfect, just perfect. There was simply no way he was going to see this night through with his honor intact, was there?

Well, then fuck it. So what if Jenko had absolutely no romantic feelings for him and was only trying to be a good partner and help him out? He wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth. This might be the only chance he ever got to be with Jenko, so he may as well make the most of it.

There. It was decided then. Enjoy it while it last and just please, please don't cry afterwards. He told himself. Outloud he said:

"Uhm... a-actually a- handjob, doesn't sound completely gross." And that at least made Jenko laugh for a bit. 

"Not completely gross. Wow man, thanks." He said genuinely amused. "Ok, so how do we do this?" 

"What you mean how? I know for a fact that you know how to do this!" Schmidt said feeling his cheeks burn. 

"WHAT?!" Jenko practically yelled in his face but then seemed to remember they were in a public restroom. "I'm not- gay. I've never touch another man before." He said lowering his voice as he turned to quickly close the cubiculum door. 

"What? Duh, I know you're not gay, I mean when you.... you know.... when you- touch yourself." Schmidt said now definitely turning tomato red, as he could swear his face was on fire.

"Iugh dude, that's private! What you spied on me or something?!" Jenko asked looking embarrassed.

"No, you dumbass! That's how literally every guy in the world masturbates! Even when someone spend money we could have use in... Oh I don't know, the water purifier I've been wanting for our place for months now, for example, in stupid sex toys instead! Even then, everybody starts with a handjob!" Schmidt said without thinking, completely forgetting he was planning on keeping the fact that he knew about that, a secret.

"Oh my God, you did not- went through my drawers!" Jenko said alarmed.

"Yeah, I did. Nice cup, by the way. It vibrates in what, three different speeds? I don't know, but it looked sophisticated." He continued unable to stop himself. 

"Why the fuck did you do that for?! Why would you go through my drawers man?!"

"Because I was looking for my underwear, you idiot! Which, by the way, you keep taking from the washer mixed up with yours, I mean... how the fuck does that even happen? mines are twice the size you use!"

"Whatever man!" Jenko yelled, now turning red himself. "Can we just- get to business?" 

"Yes, please!" Schmidt said way more excited than he intended to. 

"Ok, turn around."

"What? Why the hell for?!"

"So we don't have to look at each other's faces while we're doing this." Jenko said cleary nervous.

He wasn't totally cool with doing this as he pretended to be. He just was a hell of a good partner and friend. 

"Look, Jenko-" Schmidt started. 

"No, we're doing this. Now shut your mouth and turn around." He said and Schmidt was not longer strong enough to say no.

So he turned around, so ashamed of himself that he could already feel the tears filling his eyes.   
He couldn't believe Jenko would have to touch a man, probably feeling grossed out about it the whole time, just because Schmidt allowed a stranger to drug him, all in the name of finding the dealer. Catching those bastards mattered, of course it did. But Jenko didn't deserve this, he truly didn't. 

He was so deep in his own thoughts, that he didn't heard Jenko talking until he had to repeat himself. 

"Hey, Schmidt, I said can you open your zipper?" 

"What? Oh, yeah." He said trying to keep his voice from trembling.

He fumbled with the damn thing for what it seemed forever, before having to admit the obvious. 

"I can't man. I cant move my fingers right, this fucking drug."

"Hey, don't worry about it, dude." Jenko said behind him in a soft voice. Trust his partner to be so sensible and considerate even when he was about to masturbate him. Or maybe even more so because he was going to masturbate him. 

Schmidt was thinking this when all of the sudden, he felt the pressure of Jenko's chest against his back and a pair of arms surrounding his hips.

"Wh- what are you doing?" He asked already feeling his breathing growing heavier. 

"I won't reach it otherwise." He heard Jenko reply and then his hands were on his zipper, his fingers accidentally brushing the outline if his cock through the fabric of his jeans.

And God, he had beautiful hands, Schmidt realized. So big and strong. He couldn't help but wonder if they were just as skilled as they look. But then he wasn't wondering anything at all because Jenko had opened his zipper and was starting to touch him through the thin cloth of his underwear.  
And it was heavenly. He wasn't doing much yet, barely feeling up his erection, but Jesus, just the sight of it was breathtaking. And the feeling? The warmth, the pressure....

"Hey, Schmidt... I'm taking it out now." Jenko warned him and before Schmidt could even think in a reply, it was happening. 

Jenko's hands were reaching inside his underwear and circling his cock. Soon Schmidt was feeling the cold air of the club's bathroom on his exposed skin but he couldn't care less. Jenko's hands were on him, one retreating to rest on his hip while the other started moving on his dick.

"Uhmm, Jenko..." 'Jesus fuck, it feels great. I never want to feel anything else down there. I fucking cherish your hands man.' Schmidt wanted to say. Instead, he said: ".... too dry."

And it was true too, just so much less embarrassing than the rest of the thoughts that crossed his mind in that moment. 

"Fuck, you're right." Jenko said stopping. Then suddenly, he raised his hand to Schmidt's mouth. "Come on, spit." 

"What? No! I'm not gonna spit in your hand!" Schmidt said alarmed. "That's gross man." 

"Really? You probably end up cumming in my hand and you worry about a little spit?" Jenko blurted out and my God that made Schmidt's cock twitch with want. 

"Yeah, Ok." Schmidt simply said and spat on his partner's hand.

Jenko's hand then returned to Schmidt's cock and wrapped around it, getting it wet as it moved from the tip, down to the base. 

Schmidt's whine came loud and in a high pitch. He knew he made noises during sex but had he ever sound this... wanton?  
He tried to cover his mouth with one hand, not wanting to make things even more awkward, but when Jenko started moving his hand up and down his length repeatedly, he knew it was pointless. 

"Ahh... fuck..." He moaned pushing his hips forwards to gain more friction.

He heard Jenko whisper a curse behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to stop. And in any case, Jenko wasn't stopping either. If anything, his partner was starting to get the hand of it, figuratively speaking. Or maybe not so figuratively.  
His fist was now moving faster and in a better angle, but he also appeared to be picking up in what made Schmidt crazy. He was tightening his grip just when getting beneath the head, and brushing his thumb across the tip, smearing the leaking precum there. 

"Fuck... Jenko! " Schmidt yelped, not giving a damn if anyone heard them anymore. This was amazing.

He thrusted his hips back to get a little leverage, before thrusting back in into his partner's welcoming fist. But then he felt the hand Jenko kept on his hip, tighten his grip almost painfully and he feared he had done something wrong. So maybe his fist wasn't as welcoming as Schmidt first thought, after all. Maybe Jenko didn't like him fucking his fist, maybe that's where he draw the line. 

"I- I'm sorry Jenko. I don't know what-" He started, but suddenly stopped when he felt Jenko press his forehead to his left shoulder. 

"It's- fine." He said sounding a little out of breath. "Just... keep going." 

And Schmidt didn't need to be told twice. He was close, so close, and yet somehow he felt like he would never be satisfied.   
He kept thrusting his dick into his partner's hand but that's not what he wanted of Jenko. Just a quick hand job in the dirty toilet of a fucking club wasn't enough. If anything, it made him feel wrong and gross, because... he had feeling for this man. And now that he knew it, he wanted to be able to tell him. He should just men-up and-

"Ahh..." He moaned, losing all coherent thought when he felt Jenko's other hand grab his testicles. How come he was so good at this?! 

"Fuck Schmidt... you're so loud." He heard Jenko say as he felt him tighten his grip on his cock. 

"S- sorry." He said embarrassed.

"No, it's- not that bad." Jenko assured him, but he sounded... off, like nervous and agitated. 

Schmidt tried no to think about it, about what Jenko was forcing himself to endure because of him, and instead he tried to focus on hurry up and finish. But then he pushed his hips back a little further than before and that's when he felt it, that Jenko was hard behind him.

Schmidt heard him gasp when their bodies made contact there, but neither of them moved away. Jenko's cock was clearly confined in his leather pants but even so, Schmidt could feel it pressing hard against his ass.

"Jenko..." He said out breath, doing his best to keep still. 

He knew Jenko's body was just responding to having him pushing his backside against his crotch repeatedly and all, it was only natural but... would Jenko hate him for it? Schmidt feared he might. 

"Finish already!" He suddenly heard him said but couldn't make anything from his tone. Was he mad? Was he just impatient? 

Soon, it didn't even mattered. Jenko pushed Schmidt's legs apart with his own and now Schmidt couldn't even remember why this had felt wrong a minute ago.   
He bent forwards, barely managing to put a hand on the toilet tank to keep himself from falling face first over it, and pushed his ass more firmly against Jenko's groin. And it was nuts that he even wanted this, but he did, he so did, and Jenko's grunts behind him were telling him that his partner wasn't exactly hating their new position either. He probably would in the morning tho, but right now, he was leaning into the touch.

"Fuck Schmidt..." Jenko said giving a few tentative thrusts, making Schmidt see stars. 

"Ahh... Jenko!" Schmidt moaned loudly as he started moving his hips back and forth, alternating between sliding his cock in Jenko's fist and pushing his ass against his erection. 

And that apparently made Jenko lost it. 

He started dry humping him with a force it made Schmidt wonder how their pants were even holding up, all the while pumping him fast and hard almost painfully now. It was wild. They were both out of control and it seemed they would never get enough.   
Jenko's thrusts felt like a paddle striking his ass by now and Schmidt was sure he would have the bruises to prove it tomorrow, but dear God he love it. He could even feel his hole spasming at the thought of having Jenko pushing just in the same way against him, only with no clothes in the way. And it seemed like his dick approved it.

Schmidt felt his cock twitch and tried to warn his partner, but it was too late. He was coming hard all over the club's toilet and Jenko's hand. 

"Sorry... sorry..." He repeated thinking Jenko would be mad at him for doing that. But then he felt him go completely still against him and he knew Jenko had just come himself.

After that, there was nothing any of them could say to make the moment less awkward. Now Schmidt knew he loved Jenko as more than a friend or even a brother. He had never let himself think of him in that way, but after tonight he certainly did. And Jenko? He didn't know what the hell Jenko was thinking or feeling. He had to be mad that was for sure but, would he hate him now? Would they ever get through this?   
All he could do for the time present was ask Jenko to help him get the hell out of that fucking club and go to their apartment. 

Luckily, his partner seemed to have the same thought. 

"Let's get the fuck out of here." He said tucking Schmidt's member back in his pants. 

Then he turned around and opened the cubicle door, held it open until Schmidt finally managed to turn around by himself and step outside, and then he offered him his arm.

The walk back home was quiet and awkward, but Schmidt knew that would be nothing compared to tomorrow, when he talk to Jenko and tell him what he felt for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so did you like it? :D I hope you can tell me what you think of it so far and what you think is gonna happen next :)


End file.
